


Tell Me Everything Will Be Alright

by realityfallsapart



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009 au, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Fluff, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, but dont worry phil makes it all better, dan gets stuck in his head a lot, implied depression, online late-night skype chats, they meet for the first time, this is vv cute at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 00:50:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13670817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityfallsapart/pseuds/realityfallsapart
Summary: Dan typed his answer and sent it by hitting enter before leaning back in his chair and letting out a shaky breath that seemed to rattle his insides. His laptop chirped quietly, announcing that Phil had replied to him. He couldn't bring himself to look at it right away. Finally, after a few moments, he flicked his eyes down to the white screen of the computer in his lap where Phil's most recent message seemed to glare up at him.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Dan Howell tends to get lost in his head and his thoughts have a habit of ruling him even when he doesn't want them to. When he and his best friend finally have a chance at meeting, Dan starts to wonder if he is actually good enough for the amazing human being that is Phil Lester.





	Tell Me Everything Will Be Alright

**Author's Note:**

> This is my work for the 2018 Phandom Secret Valentines and my first phanfiction, written for my valentine, @citrouillephan (their tumblr). Thank you to my beta @moonbeamphan for reading my work and writing that last part at the end.
> 
> Enjoy!

Dan typed his answer and sent it by hitting enter before leaning back in his chair and letting out a shaky breath that seemed to rattle his insides. His laptop chirped quietly, announcing that Phil had replied to him. He couldn't bring himself to look at it right away. Finally, after a few moments, he flicked his eyes down to the white screen of the computer in his lap where Phil's most recent message seemed to glare up at him.

 

**Phil :) (9:47 PM)**

_i know!_

_i can't believe it either!_

 

For a few moment, Dan could do nothing but stare at the screen; at the black words disrupting the artificial white light. It was the only thing that gave Dan any sort of illumination in his room; everything else was dark. He bit his lip and thought about the possible pros and cons of shutting his laptop and burying his head under his duvet to pretend that everything was fine because it _was._ It's all _fine._

Dan shook his head and reached his hands down to the keyboard. He wouldn't— _couldn't_ —do that to Phil. Phil deserved so much better than that. His numb fingers typed out a small sentence, only realizing that it had several typos until after he had sent it. He mentally kicked himself for it.

 

**Dan ^-^ (9:51 PM)**

_Me niether! it seems like thsi would n e v e r happen!_

_**neither, this_

_Jeez i can spell_

 

**Phil :) (9:51 PM)**

_idk dan are you sure you can def spell? those seem like some pretty beginner mistakes…_

 

Dan knew Phil was kidding. He knew that it was just Phil playing around with Dan like they normally did. Like they had been doing for _months_ at this point. But in Dan's heightened state of anxiety and stress, he couldn't help but berate himself further. God, Phil must think of him as a kid now, he can't even _spell right!_

Dan crashed back into his mattress, groaning and squeezing his eyes shut.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid…." he muttered, hitting his forehead with his hand with every word.

Looking back on this moment, Dan would laugh and realize how utterly idiotic his anger with himself was coming from, but right now, in bed with the lights off and by himself, he couldn't help but magnify the issue. He had been anxious and stressed without a pause this entire week.

He looked up at his ceiling, sighing in growing frustration towards himself, but it wasn't just because of his inability to catch his typos. In fact, it had nothing to do with them. The typos had just tipped him right over the edge and all of his insecurities crashed over him like waves, his head nearly going under the tide.

To say he wasn't good enough was an understatement. To say that Phil deserved a much better best friend than Dan was even more of one. Phil was older, more experienced, more mature, funny, smart, kind, and extremely compassionate. He had a great time making pretty successful and entertaining videos (at least in Dan's opinion, and he would always fight anyone who said otherwise) on the side, on top of balancing life. Dan was younger, so much more less experienced with everything, he got overwhelmed with life and spent the majority of his time curled up under his covers surfing through the waves of his latest existential crisis or playing PC video games that he would forget about within the next 24 hours. He was purgatory in the form of a human and an incredibly underwhelming one at that.

He wasn't sure how long exactly he laid there, stewing in his self-deprecation and wishing that he was better. Better in literally every aspect, maybe then he would finally be worth Phil's time, if only a little bit. His computer chirped again, and then twice more minutes later in rapid succession, as if angry. Dan grasped for the thing, pulling it up to his chest, lacking the energy to sit back up.

 

**Phil :) (10:07 PM)**

_Dan you know im joking right?_

 

**Phil :) (10:16 PM)**

_Dan? you still there? i was joking i promise you can make all the typos you want_

_u didnt fall asleep did you?_

 

Dan couldn't help the watery smile that turned the corners of his mouth up, albeit it being a small one. Phil had that effect on him even if Dan was falling apart on the inside. Just a little though, he was _fine._

 

**Dan ^-^ (10:18 PM)**

_nooo im not sleeping_

 

**Phil :) (10:18 PM)**

_:(_

 

**Dan ^-^ (10:19 PM)**

_why the frowny face_

 

Dan tried to keep the fear out of his thoughts but the talons of doubt had already settled around his heart. Was Phil mad that he didn't answer right away? Would-

His laptop signaled the arrival of Phil's reply, and Dan really didn't know if he wanted to slam the lid of his computer shut or jump at the opportunity to find out if he had just ruined the best friendship he had ever had. Ever will. He went for the latter.

(Dan supposed he might be overreacting, but then again, when wasn't he, it seemed?)

 

**Phil :) (10:20 PM)**

_did i insult your typing skills one too many times? is that why you disapeared?_

_*disappeared_

 

Dan used the best coping mechanisms for dealing with his anxiety that he knew: humor and avoidance. Together, they were a formidable force and Dan had spent a large majority of his time perfecting their potency.

 

**Dan ^-^ (10:20 PM)**

_now look who's making the typos_

 

**Phil :) (10:20 PM)**

_Dan._

 

He gulped. Now he had done it. Fuck. He had to fix this.

Dan ignored the roar behind his ears that seemed to be screaming that he should just ignore this all, pray that things would magically fix themselves and change the topic. That was his fear talking. His self-abandonment. His anxiety. His everything. Phil was worth so much more. So Dan pushed it all away for just long enough to reply.

 

**Dan ^-^ (10:21 PM)**

_sorry, joke_

_no, thats not why i ran away_

_i was just thinking, thats all_

 

**Phil :) (10:21 PM)**

_were you doing it again_

 

Dan tried to pretend that he didn't know what Phil was talking about and simultaneously cursed himself for telling Phil about his increasing habit for getting lost in his thoughts. He failed. He knew exactly what Phil was talking about.

Back, about three weeks ago in a later-than-normal conversation where all of their inhibitions seemed to dissipate, Dan had finally come clean about how sometimes thoughts got the best of him. He would crumble under them, get so completely and utterly lost in his head that he would sometimes stay there for hours on end, picking apart anything that his conscience decided to dig up. And it hindered Dan, made him hate himself just that much more, made him hate how easily his anxieties held him hostage, stuck. But he couldn't do much about it, it seemed, for whenever he got lost in his head, he always forgot that he had to get out.

Dan gulped. He had to lie his way out of this. He knew that Phil didn't like it when Dan got stuck. He could pull off nonchalance, right?

 

**Dan ^-^ (10:22 PM)**

_no_

 

**Phil :) (10:22 PM)**

_im not convinced_

_you were werent you_

 

**Dan ^-^ (10:23 PM)**

_does my word not count for anything lol_

 

**Phil :) (10:24 PM)**

_maybe if we were talking and i could see your face it'd count_

 

**Dan ^-^ (10:24 PM)**

_what's my face got to do with anything?_

 

Phil's bubble appeared on the screen once, twice, three times, before he apparently decided on what he was going to say and sent it. The entire time Dan was a few words away from having a breakdown. His hands were shaking. His mind was racing faster than normal. Faster than it had in what seemed like a very long time.

 

**Phil :) (10:26 PM)**

_bc then i could tell if you were lying_

_tho rn i dont even need that_

 

**Dan ^-^ (10:26 PM)**

_are u seriously saying im lying_

 

**Phil :) (10:27 PM)**

_yeah_

_you did everything that you always do when you arent telling the truth_

_you joked_

_changed / focused the conversation onto smth else_

_and besides_

_ive gathered that you really dont like to talk about the things that bother you. you like to ignore them and stuff_

 

**Dan ^-^ (10:28 PM)**

_so how bout we not talk about them then_

 

**Phil :) (10:29 PM)**

_normally, maybe_

_but not with this_

 

**Dan ^-^ (10:29 PM)**

_and why not?_

 

**Phil :) (10:29 PM)**

_bc i dont like it when you beat yourself up in your head_

 

**Dan ^-^ (10:30 PM)**

_who said i was beating myself up in my head_

 

**Phil :) (10:30 PM)**

_… dan :/_

_youre avoiding again_

 

Dan cursed himself. God, since when could Phil read him like a book?

 

**Dan ^-^ (10:32 PM)**

_fine. maybe i am_

_what are you gonna do about it philly?_

 

**Phil :) (10:32 PM)**

_daaaaannnnnn_

_you arent allowed to beat yourself up_

_no ones allowed to_

_especially you!_

 

Dan giggled, just a little. He couldn't help it when Phil was being...well, _Phil._

 

**Dan ^-^ (10:33 PM)**

_and why not? Hmm?_

 

**Phil :) (10:34 PM)**

_bc youre my favorite person silly_

_my favorite person cant be sad. its just the rules_

 

**Dan ^-^ (10:35 PM)**

_oh yeah? whose rules then, oh wise philip_

 

**Phil :) (10:35 PM)**

_ew dont call me philip my nan calls me that_

_and theyre my rules_

_my rules for my favorite person_

 

**Dan ^-^ (10:35 PM)**

_suuurrreee phil. sure its a rule_

_*philip_

 

Phil's cursor didn't appear seconds after Dan had sent his message like usual. Insead, nothing appeared. Their good-natured banter had eased the storm raging inside of Dan and his thoughts and anxieties had died down a little, much more easier to bear with the distraction Phil was giving him, but with the sudden disappearance of his best friend, they came back full force. All of his doubts spilled into the front of his conscience. He shivered. It wasn't from the cold.

Dan watched the little digital clock at the bottom of his laptop screen count the minutes falling away. One, two, three, four, _five,_ god did what did he do-

 

**Phil :) (10:41 PM)**

_[multimedia image: click to load]_

 

With his heart in his throat, Dan clicked, and a small window appeared, momentarily covering their chat from Dan's view. It was hard to make out, the quality bad and the image itself grainy and dark, but it was of a piece of paper lying atop two legs clad in bright pyjamas that Dan could immediately connect to Phil and his eccentric personality. He could make out the tip of Phil's finger at the top of the shot, too. Squinting, he looked at the paper itself, zooming in to make out the words penned in Phil's handwriting.

 

_Rules:_

  1. _Dan Howell is my favorite person_
  2. _No one is allowed to make fun of him_
  3. _ESPECIALLY if that "no one" is Dan himself_



 

Dan started to laugh. Only Phil would _actually_ make a list of "rules". Only Phil.

Before Dan could reply, Phil was typing again.

 

**Phil :) (10:43 PM)**

_there. proper rules written on proper paper. you have to follow them now_

 

**Dan ^-^ (10:44 PM)**

_i cant believe that you actually wrote rules you spork_

_but fine! i guess if i have to lol_

 

Dan was still working heavily with avoiding the whole situation entirely, just like with what he was doing to the problem causing him so much stress to begin with, but he couldn't help it. It's just how he was.

 

**Phil :) (10:46 PM)**

_so you admit to your crimes xD_

_but anyways_

_you were stuck in your head again_

_which is okay, i mean, i understand that it's something you cant help_

 

Dan felt like he was going to cry. Phil's assurance that Dan's mind running in panicked circles was perfectly okay was almost too much. Phil's compassion was almost too much.

But it appeared that Phil wasn't done, because his laptop _dinged_ quietly again.

 

**Phil :) (10:47 PM)**

_can i ask whats got you so sad and worried_

_so i can beat it up_

_obvs_

 

Now Dan really wanted to cry. How could he tell Phil that the reason was him? How could he say that the root of this ball of anxiety and stress and worrying that had taken over him was Phil himself?

He couldn't do that to Phil, not when his best friend would undoubtedly take it hard. God, if Phil knew why Dan kept getting lost in himself, he would be crushed.

 

**Dan ^-^ (10:51 PM)**

_noooo_

 

**Phil :) (10:51 PM)**

_are you sure? i wont judge you dan, i swear it doesnt matter if you think i wont like it_

_i just wanna be here for you_

 

If Dan wasn't crying earlier, he was now, a few select tears dripping down his cheeks, brimming with the emotions that had been taking over him this past week. Phil was...too much. He was too kind, too sweet, too undeserving of someone like Dan. God, Phil deserved the whole world, he shouldn't have to settle with Dan.

Another message appeared on Dan's screen, as but this one didn't seem like normal, it was a little off, a little rushed, a little...something. Dan couldn't place it.

 

**Phil :) (10:53 PM)**

_bc youre my best friend._

_obvs. xD_

 

If Dan wasn't so out of it and was able to think clearly, he might have questioned Phil's "clarification" of why and what sense he wanted to be there for him, but Dan was _not_ in the best state of mind and he thought nothing of it.

Dan looked at his screen again. He still had to acknowledge Phil's question, and he wasn't sure how to go about it. He wanted to tell Phil he already told him everything, have Phil reassure him and tell him that everything was going to be okay again, like he normally did. But Dan couldn't. He couldn't lie again, once was already once too many, and something told Dan that if he tried to ignore it or change the topic, Phil would just call him out again.

Fuck.

 

**Dan ^-^ (10:56 PM)**

_it doesnt matter_

 

**Phil :) (10:56 PM)**

_yes it does_

_its enough to make you get lost in that head of yours, so it matters_

 

**Dan ^-^ (10:57 PM)**

_phil we both know it doesnt take much for me to get lost in my thoughts_

 

**Phil :) (10:58 PM)**

_still_

_something is bothering you and i want to fix it_

 

Dan bit his lip. God, Phil had no idea how badly he wanted to let him fix this. He couldn't though. He just couldn't.

 

**Dan ^-^ (10:58 PM)**

_nooo phil, you cant fix this one_

 

**Phil :) (10:58 PM)**

_ >:( _

_you cant even let me try?_

 

Always, always, but just not with this. Dan couldn't tell Phil this, not when it would hurt him.

 

**Dan ^-^ (11:00 PM)**

_no phil, not with this sorry :(_

 

**Phil :) (11:01 PM)**

_:((((_

_okay_

_i may not like it but i can respect that_

_will you tell me tomorrow?_

 

Dan looked at the screen, thinking about it. Tomorrow was what he was worried about to begin with. Could he tell Phil tomorrow? He wasn't sure. Well, it didn't matter if things went good or not, Dan mused, tomorrow Dan's fears would either be affirmed or destroyed.

He could only hope.

 

**Dan ^-^ (11:03 PM)**

_sure_

_tomorrow_

 

**Phil :) (11:03 PM)**

_yay!!!_

 

Dan laughed, breathily.

 

**Phil :) (11:03 PM)**

_oooh! look at the time!_

_its getting so late bear wow_

_guess we should get to sleep so we dont fall asleep on each other tomorrow huh? xD_

 

Dan's heart physically melted at the use of Phil's pet name for him. He only used it occasionally, but it never failed to make Dan's heart stutter in his chest and the butterflies in his belly to flit around faster, making him feel almost giddy. Hopeful.

God he sounded so stupid right now. Anxious and stressed out of his mind yet still acting like a little kid with their first crush.

Stupid feelings.

 

**Dan ^-^ (11:05 PM)**

_yeah i guess we should!_

_night philly :)_

 

**Phil :) (11:05 PM)**

_goodnight dan!! :D_

_see you tomorrow!_

_(ps, idk whats bothering you and thats okay but i hope whatever it is it works out for you :")  )_

 

Ah yes. That's what it boiled down to. Tomorrow morning Dan would board a train and take it up to Manchester to spend some time with Phil. The _first_ time that they would see each other in real life, not just behind a computer screen. They had skyped before and texted and chatted for countless hours over countless days, but the thought of tomorrow still made Dan want to throw up.

He wasn't good enough for Phil. He was just so terrified that tomorrow Phil would see that.

 

**Dan ^-^ (11:06 PM)**

_:)_

 

After hitting send Dan thrust the lid to his laptop down and pushed it off of his chest, letting it fall onto the bed. Dan felt sick again. He was so scared about tomorrow because there were so many things that could go wrong and so many flaws that Phil could discover about Dan and so many, _so many,_ ways for what is supposed to be the best day of Dan's life to turn out to be his worst.

God, he hated his anxiety for always picking things apart. Always fucking with Dan's own head.

Dan rolled over and grabbed his duvet, pulling it up and wishing that it would just swallow him whole. Fuck. He couldn't do it tomorrow. He couldn't handle this _stress._

Taking a deep breath, Dan clutched his duvet tighter in his grasp and tried to keep his lip from wobbling.

Right now he just wanted to sleep. He wanted to forget that he didn't feel good enough, that yet again his insecurities were screwing him over, that he wanted to cry. He wanted to forget. Unfortunately for Dan the universe didn't agree and he ended up staying awake for hours after the he had closed his laptop, the entire time doing nothing but thinking, getting lost in his head, and wishing that his thoughts would just turn off.

For once.

Please.

 

* * *

 

 

Dan slung his bag over his shoulder. His fingers felt numb. Unlike his greatest hopes, the fitful-at-best night's sleep did nothing to alleviate Dan's terror. If anything, it had only magnified it because now it was today and Dan couldn't run anymore.

He took a cab to the station, and he ended up being earlier than he needed to be, having about an extra ten minutes to wait for his train. He sat on a bench, his legs nothing but jelly at this point, his fears making it quite easy to foresee his long legs from just giving out on him. Dan didn't want to make an embarrassment of himself on top of it all, so he tried to calm his racing heart while he sat.

With no luck.

Of course.

Dan looked down at the ticket in his hand. It would be so easy to not go. To walk right out of the station, spend the weekend at home instead of with Phil, and not risk Phil seeing how utterly underwhelming Dan was as a person. He could lie, could say that he ran late, missed his train, maybe his parents changed their minds and didn't let Dan go.

But God, as Dan looked down at the paper in his trembling hand, he couldn't help but know that he wouldn't be able to actually go through with not leaving. He wouldn't be able to lie to Phil, not about something this big—who was he kidding, he had a hard enough time lying to Phil last night over something so small!

But more than that, Dan knew that it was much more than not being able to lie to Phil. He had wanted to meet Phil ever since he had started to watch his videos, and the sentiment had only increased tenfold with their fast friendship. Phil was now much more than a hero, much more than a few minutes of distraction. He was Phil, Dan's AmazingPhil, and he was his best friend. That lanky black-haired boy was worth so so much in Dan's eyes, and he couldn't, _couldn't,_ leave him in the dust like that. God it wouldn't just kill Phil, but it would kill Dan too. He wouldn't be able to live with himself.

Dan had been thinking too hard. Before he knew it the train was pulling into the station and Dan gulped, raising on still-shaky legs and gripping the strap of his bag so hard he didn't even have to look to know that his knuckles were blotched white.

As Dan took his seat, a new resolve washed over him. He would go. He would endure this train ride that undoubtedly would be the most anxiety-inducing thing he had done in a very long time—possibly ever—and he would do it for Phil. If Phil would reject him or not, he would try not to dwell on it on the coming trip (a losing battle, Dan knew), but he would still go.

For Phil.

 

* * *

 

Dan's heart was going so fast he was sure that he was going to pass out. His hands, his arms, legs, his whole body was trembling.

Manchester's Piccadilly Station.

Dan was here.

There was a decent amount of people on the station as far as Dan could see as the train pulled in, but none of them looked like his best friend.

The train came to a stop and Dan stood, the first to make it to the doors and there when they opened.

Strangely enough, when the doors pulled open and Dan took a step out into the station, he stopped trembling. His heart slowed—not by much, but it slowed—and this whole thing didn't seem quite as scary. Sure, Dan's thoughts were still screaming in his head, sure, his anxiety was still off the charts, and sure, his hands were still sweaty and his breath was still shallow but _still._ It was as if a calm had washed over him.

Dan wasn't sure what to make of it. Maybe he was just going into shock.

People busied around him, walking this way and that, talking into cell phones, to other people, some silent. Dan, unsure of everything right now, followed where the general push of people were guiding him, the whole time craning his head, looking for his Phil. He tried not to panic. He tried.

But with every second the calm that had overtook him was shrinking and his anxiety steadily increased.

_Did Phil forget? Did he stand me up? Oh God he's not coming he didn't come-_

"Dan!"

Dan whirled around at the sound of his name, uttered by a voice that sounded so much _better_ when it wasn't distorted by their shitty computer's speakers.

Before Dan could register really anything, he was being engulfed in a hug, two strong arms wrapping themselves around Dan's shoulders, pulling him flush against the figure.

Against Phil.

And instantly all of the shouting in Dan's head was gone. The slight tremble in his hands vanished, and for the first time in a week, his anxiety was gone without a trace. Dan felt like crying.

Dan gasped in surprise, his brain taking a moment to reboot because Phil didn't forget, didn't stand him up, didn't change his mind, and suddenly Dan felt very, very stupid because how could he ever think that Phil would do something like that. This was Phil, the kindest person on the planet.

Phil pulled away, just a little, just enough so they could see each other's faces, and Dan had to keep himself from pulling Phil back in.

His smile was so wide, easily the widest Dan had ever seen it. And his eyes, oh God those eyes were a thousand times clearer, a thousand times more mesmerizing than behind a screen. Dan didn't doubt for a second that he could stand here and look into them for the rest of the day without tiring of their never-ending beauty. Fuck. Why did his eyes have to be so gorgeous.

Dan tore his eyes away from Phil's and looked over the rest of him, from his broad shoulders that Dan wanted to wrap his arms around, to the tussle of his hair that Dan craved to run his fingers through and the line of his jaw that Dan felt the need to trace. Double fuck. Why did the entirety of Phil have to be gorgeous.

"Dan! I can't believe you're here! I have today all planned out; I'm going to show you everything!" Phil said excitedly, a twinkle as clear as day in his eyes. Phil was practically vibrating with excitement and it made a smile spread over Dan's features. Phil's happiness was contagious.

Phil stopped his rambling, looking down at Dan sheepishly.

"I mean, if that's all okay with you. If you don't want to do something that's okay, I totally get it. We can do anything you want, I-"

Dan tilted his head back and laughed, laughed because Phil seemed _nervous._ Phil was nervous and it was adorable.

 

* * *

 

"Yeah, yeah Phil it's all fine. All of it, don't worry. I just can't believe you want to do it all with me."

Phil's smile faded a little, and the twinkle in his eye got that much smaller. He looked a little sad.

"Was this what you were so worried about? That I wouldn't like you?"

Dan bit his lip and looked down, giving a little nod.

Phil pulled Dan right back into a hug, but this time it felt even more real, and it was impossibly tighter. It felt like Phil was pulling all of Dan's lost pieces together. Phil's voice was in his ear.

"Of course I like you, Dan. You're my best friend. I like you more than anyone else. Promise."

Dan might have just felt like crying, in that moment. Phil accepted him. He wasn't going to leave him. Things were okay. They were okay.

He knew that this would hit him later, maybe tonight when he had a chance to process things. He'd probably cry out of relief, but it would all be okay because Phil would be there to hold him together and ease all of Dan's worries.

Soon enough they set off, hand in hand, and Dan was smiling so wide, so, so wide. He couldn't have been happier with how things had turned out.

Dan looked sideways at Phil, trying to not be too obvious.

This had worked out so maybe, just maybe, something else could work out for him.

 

* * *

  
  
Dan stood at the window, a cup of coffee in his hand. It was early, and he could see the technicolor dream across the sky that was that morning’s sunrise. The steam from his coffee rose from the rim of the cup and slowly diffused into nothing; tendril-like hands wisped up and around Dan’s neck.

It had been nearly nine years.

Dan’s nervousness and dark thoughts never ceased to plague him, however, he learned to deal with it better. He could confidently say that he has never been happier.

It had been nearly nine years, and they were still inseparable. Their channels had grown exponentially, and they boasted an insanely large fan community.

As the years had gone by, their strong, unbreakable friendship slowly blossomed into something remarkably beautiful. Their long Skype calls turned into late night kisses, and they had been happily in love for _nearly nine years._

Dan twisted the ring on his third finger. As well as being happily in love, they were also engaged to be married within the next year. Lately, he’d been waking up in complete disbelief.

The thing Dan had wanted so desperately to work out for him did, and in the most perfectly perfect way possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos, and feedback is appreciated, thank you for reading!


End file.
